Crazy Trouble Part Tsuu
by CosmicFourzeXXXX
Summary: So it's been 5 months since the Delightful Children were turned back into Sector Z. As you know, there are other Delightfuls and now the team has to turn them back to normal too. The only problem is that no one knows who these other Delightfuls use to be. It'll be harder to turn them back to normal using memories this time. Note: Should read Crazy Trouble first to get things a bit.
1. There were more? I forgot

**HI-O People! I am back with my second story that I'm sure that I'm going to finish! Oh well, here's an explanation. "****痛 ****(Tsuu or Tong, I don't really know)" happens to mean pain in Japanese. Well I think so, since a show I watched called "Akibaranger Season Tsuu" said that it meant pain. Well of course Tsuu also sounds like two, so why not use it? Oh, because of the title, the story probably is going to be more pain for the characters, but let's see. ;) Oh, and before I forget, I do not own KND and this story is 5 months after Crazy Trouble, not 1. So now, it's January for them. Now enjoy the story (Oh, I recommend reading my first story to get use to my writing first, or you'll probably hate me for my writing skills):**

**Prologue: **

After Sector Z was recommissioned into the KND, life was much better for them. Now they don't have to suffer from being forced to attack their own organization and watch others suffer because of them. Along with that, they decided to settle inside Sector V's treehouse because they don't really have one and they enjoy being with Sector V more. Now enough with this short prologue and onto the story.

**Sector V's Treehouse:**

Inside the treehouse, Sector Z was playing Nintendo Land on the WiiU. Right now, they were playing the Animal Crossing Sweet Dayo minigame, with Ashley playing on the WiiU pad. The thing was that it was 8 in the morning.

"Get back you little animals!" Ashley exclaimed as she controls the two guards. She was wearing a dark blue coat with white streaks, black pants, and a balmoral cap.

"You'll never catch me and my candy!" Lenny said as he makes his character start barfing out the candy to go faster. Lenny was wearing a yellow shirt. He also had a silver sweater vest that had a dragon design on the back, a fedora, and tannish colored pants.

"Whahahahahaha! Never gonna get us Numbuh 0.3!" David said as he made his character do the same. David was wearing a grey sports jersey, with a dark green sports coat over it. He was also wearing grey sweatpants and a green flat cap.

"Argh! Just let me catch you fat heads!" Ashley said as she controls both the guards to start chasing Bruce's character, whose head happens to be very big and red from having too much candy. Then her character catches Bruce's, causing all the candy he collected to be released.

"Run away!" Bruce said as he made his character run far away "Ashley the Guard." Bruce was wearing a red coat with blue jeans. His hair was now a bit spikey and he had a mini scarf around his neck. While Ashley was chasing Bruce though, she did not notice that the candy count was going down, meaning that the others were winning. Bruce went to get candy again and while Ashley left the area, Ogie took the chance to eat the candy that Ashley "forced" out of him. By the time Ashley noticed, it was already too late. The amount of candy needed was met and she lost the game.

"Victory for the animals!" Ogie said as she high-fived the others. She was wearing a white shirt with a black mini sweater over it. (Like the ones worn in concerts) She was also wearing black pants, a white beret, and her usual pink glasses.

"No! The fat headed animals won!" Ashley said in anger/defeat. She was referring to the dancing animals on the screen with their big red heads, I mean hats, I think.

"That's ok Ashley. Not everyone is good at this." Bruce said with a chuckle.

"Rematch then!"

"What about going to sleep!" Numbuh 1 said as he and the rest of Sector V entered the room. He had bags under his eyes, along with everybody else. "Why are you playing a game in 8 o'clock in the morning!?"

"Well for one thing we were bored." Lenny said.

"The snow is falling again." Ogie added.

"We work up early." Bruce said.

"It's Winter Break for now." David said.

"And it's almost ending too!" Ashley said.

"We still have a week left! And I want to spend that time relaxing!" Numbuh 1 said.

"Then go back to sleep then." Ashley said.

"We can't sleep with you screaming!"

"I wasn't screaming?"

"Yes you were." The rest of her sector said.

"Ah, just let it go Numbuh 1. We're already awake and we have to wake up some time this day." Numbuh 5 said as she goes up to the kitchen.

"Fine, but you guys are going to do the shoveling then." Numbuh 1 said as he goes to the kitchen with the others.

"Wait! I'm not going to do your shoveling you….!" Ashley began to say before she was getting dragged by Bruce and David.

"Don't need to complain we did wake them." Bruce said.

"And a storm is coming, so it's better to get this done already, so get changing." David added as he and Bruce threw her into her room. They walked away as she gets up.

"Those jerks." She said as she blew and raspberry at them. She gets up and quickly got on her winter gear. She puts on some goggles just in case they went into a snowball fight or something. (Last time they shoveled, it didn't end up so well) She replaced her balmoral cap with a winter hat and headed outside. (Not going to even bother describing their winter gear. That's just going to make the story boring in my opinion.) She literally jumped outside the treehouse, but she shot her L.I.N.E.R. at the treehouse. Once it attached itself to the treehouse, it stopped her fall, and then she slowly came down to the ground full of snow. By the time she landed, the others have already came out with shovels.

"Why can't you use the normal route?" Ogie asked Ashley as she hands her a shovel.

"Cause it's more fun that way." Ashley replied as she starts shoveling the driveway.

"Let's split up after we're done with this one. We can go shovel some of the neighbor's driveways to earn some cash." Bruce said.

"Ok!" His sector said. While they were shoveling the Uno family's driveway, a person in a brown trench coat came up to them. The person's face was covered by a hat.

"Excuse me." The voice sounding like it belongs to a man. "Is this the Uno family residence?" The mysterious person asked.

"So what if it is?" Lenny asked while leaning on his shovel.

"I'm here for important business concerning the residents of this household." Lenny gulped at that.

'Well that's not good. Better let him in.' Lenny thought. "Yeah this is the Uno's house. Sorry for not telling you earlier sir."

"That's alright young man." The mysterious person proceeded to walk to the house. As he was walking, Lenny notices that his legs looked like stilts.

"Wah?" Lenny shook his head and looked again. His leg was once again covered by the trench coat. "Must be my imagination."

"Numbuh 0.4! Get working already!" David said.

"Yes sir." With that, Lenny went back to working. After a few minutes, they were done with the driveway. Then they went to different houses to get some cash. On their way out, they do not notice or even hear the sounds of explosions and lasers coming from the tree house. (Get your ears fixed!) While that was going on, the members of Sector Z were paying attention to the ground as they shovel. They already scored some job offers for a good amount, so they went working on that. After 15 minutes of shoveling, the storm starts to come in.

"Looks like the storm is coming. Better finish up." Ogie said as she quickly gets the last of the snow out the driveway. She collected the money and ran back to the treehouse. She met up with the others as they came. They walked back into the Uno's residence together, telling each other how much money they made. They shoveled at least 3 houses, but that's because they were cheating by using 2x4 shovels, which allowed them to collect more snow, so they were just sweeping the driveway like it was nothing. When they got inside, they went to Numbuh 1's room to get up into the treehouse. When they got in though, they saw Sector V tied up with 2 Ninjas guarding them.

"What the…?" David began to say. Unfortunately, one of the ninjas heard him and faced his way. They quickly tried to get their weapons, but remembered that they didn't have it on them.

"Great. What do we use now?" Ashley asked. They then stared at the shovels they were holding. Then looked at each other. When the ninjas came close, they start fighting them with the shovels they had. When they were fighting, 3 more ninjas popped out of nowhere. (Actually they fell from the ceiling.)

"There's more?" Lenny asked as he starts hitting the other ninjas with the shovel, though it did barely any effect on them with the armor they were wearing.

"It seems. Now where did we put those weapon" Ogie said. They were doing ok against the ninjas, but because of the heavy winter jackets they had on; their movement was a bit slow.

"Gosh! Just let me take off my jacket!" Ashley said as she tries to take off the jacket, but failed because the ninja was already keeping her occupied. The other ninjas were doing the same to the rest of Sector Z. Luckily, they managed to get the extra pair of their weapons in the room they were in, but it didn't make anything better. The heavy jackets don't give a lot of mobility with their close combat weapons.

"Numbuh 0.3! Use the L.I.N.E.R. to tie them together!" Bruce commanded Ashley.

"Forgot I had this!" Ashley said as she shoots it at the ninja, but he dodged the incoming line and threw and shuriken at the L.I.N.E.R. around her wrist. It hits and then the L.I.N.E.R. starts to malfunction with electric currents becoming visible. "Wah!" She takes it off and throws it outside. It exploded once it got out. "Oh come on! I just got that!"

"Why do we carry close combat weapons? Isn't it better to use 2x4 lasers instead in a situation like this!?" David said as he tries to hit a ninja with his eraser-tip spear, but it failed because of the jacket. When David missed his strike, the ninja took this chance to do a punch to the face. The punch sent David back to the wall. He hit the wall with his back hard and landed on the ground after the impact. Soon the others joined him as they were sent to the wall too. They tried to get up, but the ninjas tied them up with their own ropes by going around them.

"Crud. Is this the taste of irony? Getting tied up when it's our job?" Lenny said. The others shrugged. (Don't' ask me. I dunno.) Then the ninjas dragged them to where Sector V was. They were just thrown there.

"Hello guys, how did you get tied up?" Bruce asked calmly.

"Well we were fighting these ninjas and we were still tired so yeah. How come you didn't come to help us earlier?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"We just got here." Ogie said.

"And you didn't notice any explosions or lasers?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Nope." All of them said at the same time.

"So who planned the attack?" Bruce asked.

"Well the Interesting Twins from Beneath the Mountain somehow snuck inside the treehouse. We fought them off, but then some ninjas just popped out of nowhere and helped them." Numbuh 4 said.

"Wait, who?"

"The Interesting Twins from Beneath the Mountain. Don't you know them?" Numbuh 3 said. Sector Z tried to think if they remember, but they didn't.

"Nope. Nothing comes to mind." David said.

"Really? They were you "cousins" when you were Delightfuls." Numbuh 5 said.

"Nope, nothing comes to mind." Sector Z all said.

'They're hopeless.' The members of Sector V thought at the same time as they sweat dropped.

"Now, now." Two voices said. The Twins walked up to them.

"Are you sure…." The boy twin began to say.

"….That you don't remember us?" The girl twin finished. Sector Z took a good look at them and then they remember.

"Oh! You're those dumbs delightful twins who are masters of disguise!" Ogie said.

"And you guys mostly fail at missions and always somehow fall to the ground from a high height!" Ashley added. Sector V and Sector Z laughs at the memory of the twins them falling. The twins however were furious.

"We don't…" The boy began.

"…Fail a lot!" The girl finished.

"Oh sure." Lenny said.

'Those two. Have I've seen them somewhere else before?' Bruce thought.

"No matter! We plan…."

"….Please Father this time."

"So just you wait!" The two said at the same time.

"So what are you planning then!?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Destroying this Sector and Sector Z!"

"Oh come! We just became normal!" Ashley said.

"Whatever. We'll blow…"

"…Up this tree house."

"And we just redesigned this treehouse too!" Lenny added.

"Just stop interrupting us!" The twins said.

"Just say…"

"…Your last prayers." The twins began walking to the computer, but were stopped when a paintball barely just misses them. They then knew who it was instantly.

"Oh, this is…"

"…Not good." They turned to where it came from and it was a girl about 11 years old holding a C.R.O.S.S.B.O.W. She has long light brown hair, brown eyes, had on one of those earpiece thingies. She wore a white shirt with a green sweater vest over it. She also wore tannish colored pants, and had a hairpin keeping her bangs up.

"Next time I won't miss." The girl said.

"Darn it! Why does she have to be here! Ninjas, after her!" The girl twin commanded. The ninjas charged at the newcomer, but then a guy and a girl that both looked about the same age as the girl jumped in front of the ninjas' path and sent the ninjas back with the B.O.X.E.R. The guy had very dark brown hair that was kind of like Gray's from Fairy Tail. He wore a white school uniform shirt with a green mini scarf with the phi symbol on it. He had his B.O.X.E.R. on his wrist and wore tannish colored pants also. The girl has long black hair in a ponytails with dark red ribbons keeping it in place. She had on a white dress shirt with a red school coat, white pants and a red tie with the chi symbol on it.

"Hey Numbuh 37-K. Don't let us out the fun too." The girl with the ponytails said to the girl with brown hair.

"Well, I couldn't just let Sector V's treehouse to blow up Numbuh 913." Numbuh 37-K said.

"Right." Numbuh 913 said. She then faces her enemies as they got up from the surprise. "Whoever knocks of the most owes the other soda Numbuh 555?" Talking to the guy next to her.

"You're on." Numbuh 555 said. They then charge at the incoming ninjas with Numbuh 37-K at the background shooting at the enemies while the two fight. One of the ninjas did however managed to get behind Numbuh 37-K, but then another guy comes into the scene and kicks the ninja away from her.

"Just on time Numbuh 15-SS!" Numbuh 37-K said.

"Just watch your back next time Numbuh 37-K." Numbuh 15-SS said. Numbuh 15-SS had jet black hair, and short hair that is pushed to the left. He wore red school coat with white pants. He took out his bo staff and starts fighting the ninja with it.

"Hurry up and beat them!" The girl yelled at the ninjas as they fight

"Well why don't you come here and do it for yourself!" One of the ninjas said, I think.

"You know what, I am!"

"No sister! We must focus on blowing up the treehouse!" The boy twin said.

"We can't you idiot! One of these KND kids has locked the system and we can't get in without a password!"

"But we can still hack it!"

"But we don't have time!"

"Then what about fighting me!" A guy said as he fell from the ceiling and landed right in front of them. He had short brown hair, and brown eyes (All of them do!). He had on a black and light blue school coat on with blue jeans.

"Aaahhh! Not you Numbuh 40-Meteor!"

"Your fates are mine to decide!" Numbuh 40-Meteor said as he runs up to them and starts throwing punches at them. While they were fighting, Sector V and Sector Z were just watching, with the exception of Bruce who is trying to get the ropes off.

"Who are these people?" Lenny asked.

"That's Sector JA. The sector from Japan." Numbuh 5 said.

"Hm? Isn't it Sector T of the Japanese Kids Next Door?" Ashley asked.

"Well, each country has their own set of Sectors too, so it's not uncommon for different sectors to have the same letter, but from a different country. Sector JA is the Japanese Sector for international affairs, just like how Sector C is for China. Don't you guys know this?" Numbuh 1 said.

"Uh, maybe?" David said hesitantly.

"Retreat!" The girl twin said. They turn their attention back to the fight. The twins looked pretty beat up and so were the ninjas. They started to run. Sector JA tried to chase after them, but the boy twin threw and smoke bomb and it exploded. They stopped to find their way in the smoke. Once the smoke cleared, they saw the enemies jump out the treehouse, but a ship catches them and they went away.

"Escaped again." Numbuh 37- K said as she walks to her Sector. Numbuh 15-SS went to untie Sector Z and Sector V.

"Thanks." Bruce said.

"Would you mind telling us why the ITFBTM was here?" Numbuh 1 asked Sector JA.

"It's probably a job assignment from Father as revenge for the return of Sector Z." Numbuh 555 said.

"Then why are you guys here?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"Numbuh 362 gave us the assignment to catch the ITFBTM. It seems she wants the other Delightfuls captured." Numbuh 40-Meteor said.

"Why would she want that?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"I dunno. Ask her. We got to report to her anyway on moonbase, see you guys."

"Wait! Mind if we do this mission with you guys!" Bruce said out of nowhere. His Sector looks at him confusingly, along with Sector JA.

"Why?"

"Those twins seem awfully familiar, not counting our own Delightful memories, but from someplace else."

"Suit yourself. We don't mind." Numbuh 40-Meteor said as he and his Sector left to get on their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. in the hanger.

"Well we better follow them." Bruce said as he goes the same way.

"Well whatever Numbuh 0.1 says, we follow. Let's go." David said as the rest of Sector Z follows.

"Uh…, should we go with them Numbuh 1?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"Of course. Somebody has to keep them in control of the amount of damage they cause." Numbuh 1 said as he walks ahead.

"Numbuh 5 has a bad feeling about this. Like we're going to get hurt a lot."

**Yay! Done! Could've been better, I admit that, but it'll get better later on in weirdness, not the actual writing. Just to say, Sector JA also has meaning to their codenames, so try to guess! ;) Yes, I tried to do this earlier, but I'm a lazy person ok. Now see you next time for the next chapters of D Gray Man, I mean this story. (I wish/hope Hoshino Sensei gets better.)**

**CosmicFourzeXXXX signing out…..**


	2. Team Set! Wait, why are we included?

**Hi-O! I am the crazy, weird author of this story and… Never mind, let's get this over with. Wait! I forgot, don't forget to read my first story because I might use things from the previous story, and if you haven't read it, you're not going to get me! Story time is good and onto the story:** **(Oh wait, I don't own KND and it's time for the extracurricular lesson!):**

**At Moonbase:**

Well, Sector JA, Z, and V, has just arrived at moonbase and currently they were heading to Numbuh 362's office. Though when they got there, they heard some agitated voices behind the door, which was the office.

"Oh come on!" Rachel yelled out in frustration, which was heard by the group outside.

"Just what is going on in there? Is there some kind of annoying meeting happening today?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"No actually, I think I might have an idea." Numbuh 40-Meteor said with a shadow covering his eyes, as if he won't like what's behind the door. He opened the door. Everybody took a peek inside, and, well, it wasn't something you would expect the Supreme Leader of the KND to be doing at work. Numbuh 362, and Sector WI (Of course it'll be them. XP) were playing a game of spoons (Me and some friends are addicted to this game at school.)

"Numbuh 362!?" Sector V, Z, and JA ('cept 40-Meteor) said in surprise. Numbuh 362 looked up and instantly dropped her card as, with her face red in embarrassment. Sector WI tail so turned around to see the newcomers. They smiled in a goofy way, though when they noticed Sector JA, well more specifically, Numbuh 40-Meteor, their faces turned into an "Ah, oh."

"What are you people doing here!?" Numbuh 40-Meteor said in an angry voice, which surprised Sector Z because they thought he was the calm type.

"Playing a game of spoons. What else does it look like?" Numbuh 99-Rescue said.

"He's asking why are you here on moon base when you're supposed to be inside your treehouse, get with the flow already." Numbuh 555 said.

"Yeah, our heater froze in the cold weather and it's becoming unbearably cold." Numbuh 7V said. #I feel bad for you people living in colder places.#

"Then why don't you guys fix it!?" Numbuh 40-Meteor stated.

"It's cold outside you. Didn't he just say that?" Numbuh 12.13 said.

"And you come up here to play a game of spoons with the supreme leader!? You're supposed to be on missions to help kids!"

"Actually, our Sector's role is spying and sneaking,so..." Numbuh 12.13 said.

"I don't want to hear that from you Numbuh 12.13!"

"What? It's the truth."

"If it is, then start paying attention on missions!"

"Hey! It was only just one time that one of my plans did not work!"

"Which would not have happened hid you just listened to me!"

"Which would've cost us the mission!"

"Which is much safer then yours idiot!"

"You asking for a fight!?" Numbuh 12.13 said as she gets into a fighting stance.

"You're on!" Numbuh 40-Meteor said as he charges at Numbuh 12.13, which she responded by running around the room. While they were fighting, Sector WI was making bets with each other.

"Kick Boxing." Numbuh 4X said.

"Jyuken. (Not real, from a show)." Numbuh 33-Delta said.

"Street Fighting." Numbuh 7V said.

"Muay Thai." Numbuh 99-Rescue said, the turned her head to the fight. "Try not to hurt him badly like the other time ok?" Numbuh 12.13 gave her a thumbs up, while the other operatives in the room sweat dropped at the exchange.

"Ok, that was certainly strange. So what brings you guys here?" Numbuh 362 asked, completely ignoring the fight.

"Uhm, are you just going to ignore the fight just like that?" Bruce asked.

"Well, Sector JA has told us that you sent them to capture the Interesting Twins from Beneath the Mountain. Mind telling us why?" Numbuh 1 asked, completely ignoring the question asked before. Then the sound of a crash was heard.

"Uh, they just broke something ma'am, like the book shelf?" David said.

"Oh that, well you see, when the Delightful Children from Down the Lane were revealed to be Sector Z, I thought maybe the other Delightfuls were once normal too and that they could of been turned back to normal. But I decided not to take action till December because of school and other stuff." Numbuh 362 stated. Then some books went flying, which every body, but Sector Z, dodged easily. It seems that the others already knew the procedure.

"Ma'am, can we move to a different room?" Lenny asked.

"Ahh, but why not ask us to help? We were the ones who turned the Delightfuls back to Sector Z anyway." Numbuh 1 said. Then Numbuh 12.13 was sent flying across the room. Numbuh 40-Meteor jumped between them to get her, but she rolled away.

"Numbuh 362 ma'am, you should really stop this fight." Ogie said.

"I thought about that, but I didn't want to trouble with you guys." Numbuh 362 said. At that, Sector Z was tied up by Numbuh 12.13's L.I.N.E.R. by accident.

"Oh come on! Can you just stop them!?" Ashley said.

"It's no trouble. Is Sector E doing the same with the Rowdy Hooligans from Across the Square?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"There are more Delightfuls?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Yeah. So do you guys really want to help out?" They all nodded.

"Well, we have nothing else to do, I guess a mission will be ok." Numbuh 7V said.

"Ok. So Sector V, Numbuh 12.13, Numbuh 99-Rescue, and Numbuh 4X will go to England to help out Sector E. Sector Z, Numbuh 7V, and Numbuh 33-Delta will help out Sector JA. Sound like a fair deal?" They all nodded. Then Sector WI turned their heads to see the fight and right at that, Numbuh 12.13 did some kind of knee kick to Numbuh 40-Meteor and he was sent flying, which made him crash into Numbuh 362.

"Hah! Victory!" Numbuh 12.13 said making the victory sign. Numbuh 99-Rescue smirks at the others, while they groan in annoyance that they lost the bet. Then they suddenly became scared as Numbuh 362 came up to them with a dark look in her eye.

"WAAAHHH!"

**At Japan:**

Sector Z, Numbuh 7V, and Numbuh 33-Delta went with Sector JA to Japan to look for the ITFBTM. Well, they are assuming they're there since the Twins are still aiming to find the Japanese KND to destroy them. Though Numbuh 7V and Numbuh 33-Delta were both still hurting from the punishment they got from Numbuh 362.

"So where to look first?" Ashley asked. Numbuh 913 counted down from 5 and then a loud commotion was heard. She looked at the screen and pinpointed the location.

"Since they always cause a commotion, I'm pretty sure they're getting chased by a dog again." Numbuh 913 said. Then a beep was heard. "And that confirms my suspicions. Let's go." They ran (Well for the Sector WI duo, they were limping) to where the commotion was coming from. They stopped when they saw the Twins being chased the very same dog that attacked them last time. (It's actually the operatives from last time too, don't tell anybody.)

"Well they're dumb to fall for the same trick again." Numbuh 37-K said.

"What are we waiting for? Let's get them!" Numbuh 555 said. They were about to charge at the twins, till a boy comes out of nowhere and kicks the dog unconscious.

"You people ok?" The boy asked in English. He had on an orange shirt with a checker like sweater over it. He had on tannish color pants and black hair.

"Your help..." The girl twin began to say.

"...Is very appreciated." The boy twin finished. Then he turned to the direction where the operatives were coming from. "RUN!" The girl then noticed the operatives, but she was already being dragged by her brother.

"What just happened?" The boy asked confused at just what happened. Ashley stayed behind to tell him as the others raced past her to chase the twins.

"Well, those twins whom you just saved are bad guys and we were that close to catching them." Ashley said.

"So you had a dog chase them?"

"That dog is actually two operatives in a dog costume."

"They were!?"

"Well, I don't have any more time to spare, so just help us ok?"

"Sure...?" The boy said a little unsure. He followed her, but as they ran, some random soccer balls came into their way by hitting them in the head.

"Hey!? Who did that?" Ashley asked frustrated as she and the boy get up. Then some soccer players came to them and got their ball.

"(Sorry for that.)" The soccer players said as they left.

"Alright, now to..." Ashley began to say until a basketball came their way hit their heads.

"(Sorry.)" The person said. Right after that person left, a baseball came and hit them in the head! Then a tennis ball, then a hockey puck (Hey wait, since when does anybody have a hockey puck?), then a football, then multiple Ping-Pong balls that people "accidently" dropped from the 2nd floor, and finally, a sign carried by the wind.

"Ok, what is happening here!? How can I have so much bad luck today!?" Ashley asked in frustration.

"Actually, that was my bad luck." The boy said a little dazed from before.

"It was!?" Right when Ashley said that, a stack of books came falling on top of him. He came out soon after. "Ok, how are you still alive?"

"Hurry, your friends are in trouble." The boy said seriously of a sudden. He got up, grabbed Ashley's hand and sped off the direction, Ashley thinks they went.

"How do you know that? I mean, they'll be fine. We're the KND." Ashley asked.

"You can say I have some annoying, but helpful voices in my head." They ran for a while and then stopped when they saw the others fighting the same ninjas that attacked Sector V's treehouse.

"No! We can't fight them again! They were so hard to beat last time!" Suddenly, she noticed that the boy changed somehow. His eyes turned red, ok maybe that was her imagination, his black hair had a red streak in it and he seemed a little more muscular? "Hey, are you ok?"

"Ore Sanjou!" The boy said in a much different voice as he did some kind of pose.

"What?" Ashley said in surprise. The boy then charged at the ninjas. "Hey wait, you can't beat them by yourself like that!" Then she saw him punch one of the ninjas. The ninja was knocked out right after. Ashley's eyes became big and her mouth hanged out in shock.

"Let me just say this, I'm always at a climax from beginning to end!" (I think it was like that) The boy then punched another ninja and he was instantly knocked out. The ninjas then stopped paying attention to the operatives and started attacking the boy at once. The operatives looked at the event in confusion. Ashley walked up to them, just as confused as them.

"Who's that?" Numbuh 37-K asked.

"The person that kicked the dog remember?" Ashley responded.

"But this person seems so, differently." The battle quickly ended with the boy beating up all the ninjas unconscious.

"Ok, are you going to find those twins already? Because I'm pumped up for the next fight." The boy said.

"I pinpointed their location. Let's go." Numbuh 15-SS said. They quickly ran to where the GPS-like-thingie showed where they were.

"When did you put a tracker on them?" Ogie asked as they ran.

"I sent a tracker fly after them. Ok, they should be inside this warehouse." Numbuh 15-SS said.

"But the doors seemed all shut! How do we get in?" Lenny asked.

"Did you really have to asked?" Bruce said with an evil smiled as he gets out a L.I.N.E.R.

"Alright! Let's crash the place!" The boy said, still in the weird new voice.

**Inside the Warehouse:**

"This is bad, this is bad! Those pesky Kids Next door are on our trail again!" The girls twin said.

"Relax Yin, They'll never find us in a place like this. The doors are shut tight and nobody will ever think of crashing through the place." The boy twin said.

"But those Kids Next Door are always crazy Yang! They could be crashing through that window right now!" Yin said and right when she said that, the operatives, and the boy crashed though the window like secret agents. They nailed the crash, but they failed the landing.

"That hurts. Let's never crash into a super enforced window ever again." Numbuh 913 said. They all nod at that, except Ashley.

"Let's do that again!" Ashley said.

"See. What I tell you brother?" Yin said to her brother.

"How did you guys find us here?"

"You people had a fly track you! Now prepare to face eternal pain!" The boy said confidently said. Then he looks at his watch and looked worried for a moment. "Uh, never mind, you kids can fight them yourselves, I have to go. He goes to an office door, taking out some kind of pass. He opens it, and goes in.

"Hey wait! Come back here!" Numbuh 7V said as he goes to the office door. When he opens it, the boy was nowhere in sight. "What the...?"

"03:03:03 is the time. Looks it's going to be a good fight for now." Numbuh 33-Delta said.

"Well, you people are obviously surrounded and outnumbered, want to give up now and not get hurt?" Numbuh 40-Meteor said.

"Sorry, but we..." Yang began to say.

"...Never give up. Besides, we don't just..." Yin said.

"...Know how to disguise only. We also..." Yang said as he gets into a fighting stance as he puts on some gloves.

"...Know how to fight." Yin said as she gets out a bo staff and gets into a fighting stance.

"Huh?" When Bruce saw the fighting stance, he was instantly reminded of two people who use that stance. Sector Z was reminded of the two when they saw the stance.

"Isn't that...?" Ashley began to say.

"Shaolin and Okinawan Kobudo!" Lenny said. Sector JA looks at them confusingly.

"How do you know that?" Numbuh 913 asked.

"Ashley made us watch Hikari Sentai Maskman with her." Ogie said.

"And David grounded a lot of different martial arts names on us." Bruce said.

"And these people in the KND with us during our time used it. Well except they disappeared some time later." David said.

"Can you guys stop talking and start fighting so we can get out of here!?" Yin said.

"Alright, alright, but don't blame us when you get hurt!" Bruce said as he charges at them. Though his attack failed because he got hit by Yang's bo staff and he was flipped over by it. The other operatives looked equally surprised, but they put that aside and charged at the twins. Lenny went into a fist fight with Yang, but Yang grabbed him and sent him flying. Numbuh 15-SS tried a sneak attack from behind but he was easily pushed aside. Numbuh 37-K tried to get a lock-on on Yang, but he was too quick and knocked the C.R.O.S.S.B.O.W. out her hand. He sent her flying after wards. David, Numbuh 555, and Numbuh 40-Meteor decided to gang up on Yang, but Yang was barely making a sweat as he fights them with barely any effort.

Numbuh 33-Delta was trying to hit Yin with his H.E.A.T.E.R. but she was hitting him with her bo staff before he can even hit her. Numbuh 7V tried tying her up with his customized L.I.N.E.R. but she brought him down by jumping on the line. While she was distracted, Numbuh 913 tried to punch her when she on the line, but Yin used the line to tie Numbuh 913 when she came close.

"Hah, is that all you got?" Yin taunted Numbuh 913. Ashley took this chance to hit her from behind with her umbrella, but Yin "sensed" Ashley's attack and blocked it with her bo staff, which sent Ashley back from the force. Ogie tried using her speed to outmaneuver Yin, but it failed when Yin just puts her bo staff out in Ogie's run path. She couldn't stop herself, so she hurts herself when she crashed onto the bo staff. After a few more minutes of fighting, the operatives were defeated.

"Since when can you guys fight!?" Numbuh 555 asked irritated. The two twins looked confused. Yin looks at Yang in confusion.

"Couldn't we always do that?' Yin asked.

"No! You would've stayed and fight back in the other times we met face to face!" Numbuh 913 said.

"And when you did, you guys would always lose and run, so where did you guys learn to fight in such a short time?" Numbuh 40-Metear said. The twins then remembered this fact too.

"Yeah, you're right. Hm, I guess we just got better overnight?" Yang said a little confused. Bruce looks at them with a careful eye.

"Why do you guys fight like Numbuh 0.6 and Numbuh 0.7!?" Bruce asked angrily. Everybody else, except Sector Z, looked confused at his statement.

"What are you talking about?" Yin simply asked as they knocked all the operatives out.

**In England:**

In England, as you know, Sector V, Numbuh 12.13, Numbuh 4X, and Numbuh 99-Rescue went there to assist Sector E with capturing the Rowdy Hooligans from Across the Square. When they got there though, Sector E was already fighting them. Well, it was more like a game of tag because Sector E was just chasing them around while the Delightfuls were just running away having fun with it. So far, it looked like Sector E was winning when they almost caught up, but the tides turned when the Delightfuls brought in a robot out of nowhere. The robot surprised Sector E and soon, they were running from the very same people that they were just chasing a few seconds ago.

"So. Do you think we should interrupt this fight? Or should we leave them alone for now?" Numbuh 4X asked.

"Help them of course. Kids Next Door: Battlestations!" Numbuh 1 commanded. At that, they took out their 2x4 weapons and charged at the robot. When Sector E saw them, well they were just surprised.

"Hello Numbuh 1. What are you doing here?" Numbuh 122 asked, still running from the robot.

"Oh hey Numbuh 1!" The boy with the blond hair from the RHFATS said. The RHFATS then got out of their robot and shook hands with Numbuh 1 as a greeting. Everybody, but Sector E, was greatly confused. They were so confused that they just stopped.

"They're the Rowdy Hooligans from Across the Square? They don't look delightifulized to Numbuh 5" Numbuh 5 said, still aiming her M.U.S.K.E.T. at the RHFATS.

"For your information, we are Delightfuls, so..." The girl from the RHFATS began to say before the blond boy grabbed a hold of Numbuh 1 and threw him at them. Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 4X tried to catch him, but instead, they got carried along with him into a wall.

"So, you better not let your guard down so easily!" The blond boy said.

"That's what I expect!" Numbuh 1 said and he gets up and starts shooting at the RHFATS.

"Well don't just stand there. Help us!" Numbuh 12.13 said to Sector E as she uses her L.I.N.E.R. to pull herself into the fight.

"Numbuh 362 sent us here by the way." Numbuh 99-Rescure said to them, clearing up the confusion in their head.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so." Numbuh 513 said.

"Hey, is that the 4th doctor's scarf from Doctor Time Space and the Continuums?" Numbuh 99-Rescue asked Numbuh 513.

"Yes it is. You watch it too?"

"Course. It's an awesome show."

"Stop talking and get fighting!" Numbuh 4X yelled. Apparently, some robotic reinforcement arrived to help the RHFATS, so now the operatives were in a pinch.

"Alright already!" Numbuh 99-Rescues said angrily. She took out her 2x4 gun and started blasting away some of the robots. Soon the Sector E operatives joined in and the battle was quickly finished. (Well with scarves that can work as arms, of course you're going to send them off flying!) Though, during the fight, they did not notice the RHFATS escaping, along with a certain person. The escape was not noticed till after the battle was over, so now they're stuck.

"How did let them sneak under our noses!?" Numbuh 1 stated.

"See what fighting can lead to? It can make us forget the most important things!" Numbuh 513 said. Numbuh 12.13 and Numbuh 99-Rescue weren't really paying attention because they noticed something was missing.

"Hey. Did you guys lose something?" Numbuh 122 asked them.

"Uh..., did you see Numbuh 4X go somewhere?" Numbuh 99-Rescue said. Everybody took a look around, and they could not find Numbuh 4X anywhere.

"Please don't tell me went somewhere and got himself lost again!" Numbuh 12.13 said.

"Don't worry, we'll find you friend, but I think we should go wait at our treehouse first to wait for any more trouble those hooligans might cause again." Numbuh 437 said.

**With the Hooligans:**

"Wow, Sector E was sure rough today. Why do you think that Clive?" The girl asked the blond boy, whose name is revealed to be Clive.

"I have no idea. Maybe because those other Kids Next Door came to help?" Clive said.

"Say Joanne, what do you think I should do to this guy?" The big guy said while holding Numbuh 4X captive. Numbuh 4X was tied up, beaten up badly, 2x4 technology lost, and also was very awake.

"I don't John. Maybe we should keep him as hostage and torture him." The girl said, whose name is Joanne.

"No! Anything but that! I already have a tendency to get lost so please anything but that!" Numbuh 4X complained.

"You know she's just joking. What do you think we are? Americans?" The big guy said, whose name is John.

"Hey! I'm not like America from Hetalia ok! (That anime is funny! The characters are named after countries!) That show does not show a person's real characteristics!" Numbuh 4X said.

"Of course we know that. England (A character from Hetalia) is such a weird person. But you do seem like Italy (The character). You're both annoying." John said.

"I'm only half! I'm Greek too!"

"Ok, whatever you say." Joanne said.

"Anyway, welcome to our home." Clive said while showing Numbuh 4X their home. His eyes got big when he saw their home.

"You got to be kidding me!" Numbuh 4X said in shock.

**Ok, finally done! I'm going to admit right here and now that I know the beginning chapters are boring! But now since the story is picking up pace and the characters getting introduced, I can finally get to the action! (Or silliness) Now the boy that was with them won't be making anymore appearance. He's just a random character that will play a big role in a later, later story. To tell the truth, he's actually from another show. Try to guess who he is and what show he's from though. (I'll be very surprise if somebody got it right.) Oh, and can you guess where I got the Hooligan's names from? (Guess or I'll send some fans (people) after you!) Well, see you next time for the next chapter.**

**CosmicFourzeXXXX signing out... (Oh, by the way, don't get addicted to Flappy Bird. It's so irritating that I can barely pass 45!)**


	3. Say wha? Why are people so weird?

**Well hello people. I'm running out of things to say so remember. I'm a passing through writer so let the story begin: (Hey! Fans of the very popular authors! Attack!):**

When Numbuh 4X saw the Hooligan's house, he was very, very shocked. It didn't even look like a "regular" house, it was a mansion. Numbuh 4X thought that since they were trouble makers, that they lived in a regular house that was very boring. Boy he was wrong. They looked very rich instead.

"Surpirsed?" Joanne asked him. He just simply nodded. "Yeah, we get that a lot." Then the Hooligans and 4X (Well technically he was being carried along) went inside the mansion. When he saw what was inside, he became really jealous. The place is what you'll probably expect out of big fancy house, fancy stuff. So put it into simple terms (Because I don't know a lot of big fancy words.), fancy colorful curtain, fancy looking vases with plants, and a very, very clean floor with clean furniture.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be the Rowdy Hooligans from Across the Square!? This place looks way too clean and fancy and CLEAN!" Numbuh 4X blurted out.

"Hey, that's just to mislead people. We don't want our house to be trashed a bunch of times like our American cousins' home." Clive said.

"True, we do tend to mess up their house. But why bring me here? Don't tell me you guys have a dungeon in the basement."

"Of course not. Who in the world has a dark scary dungeon in their basement?" John said. Then he whispered something to Joanne. "Be sure to hide the cage in the basement." She gives him a thumbs up as she goes to the basement to hide the cage.

"We actually brought you here to play a game of football." Clive said. Something sparkled in Numbuh 4X's eyes when he heard football.

"Really!? Will you let me go if I win?" Numbuh 4X said.

"Sure. But if we win, you have to do some singing for us in a different language and we have to have it recorded." Clive said.

"You're on! There's no way that I'll lose and do something embarrassing like that!"

"Ok, we'll take you to the field." Numbuh 4X was taken to the field, which was in the basement of the mansion. Though when he saw the field, it looked more like a soccer field than a football field. When Joanne came out with a soccer ball, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Hey, I thought we're playing football?" Numbuh 4X asked. He really did not like playing soccer, mostly because he was terrible at it. Football was his game, not soccer and he did not want to play for freedom with this sport.

"But we are playing football." Clive said as he caught the soccer ball Joanne threw to him.

"No, this is soccer!"

"Remember friend, this is England. We call soccer, football. Which actually makes more sense because you're using your foot more than your hands in the game you call soccer. (It's true!)" John said.

"Oh yeah." _Well this is bad, I'm going to lose miserably. _"Then why didn't you capture Numbuh 99-Rescue instead? She plays soccer, I mean football, better then me!"

"You seemed like the more athletic type by being so crazy." Joanne said. Then Numbuh 4X noticed something.

"Hey, who's going to be on my team?"

"Oh, that easy. Our three servants." Clive said. At that, 3 butlers and 1 waitress popped out of nowhere. The waitress and 2 of the butlers went to Numbuh 4X's team and the other butler went to the Hooligans' team. "You ready now?"

"Yeah, but can you untie me?" Numbuh 4X said. John came to him and untied him.

"Oh, and don't think of escaping. We have a tight security and our butler here is kind of like a demon." John said. Numbuh 4X took note of his surroundings and he saw many "boxes" on the wall, signifying that something was behind there. Then he looked at the butler in their team. When Numbuh 4X looked at him, he felt a shiver go up his spine. The butler was kind of creepy. (Like a butler from a certain show) Numbuh 4X was finally untied.

"Let the games begin!" _Even though I'll probably lose. _Numbuh 4X thought as he gets up.

**At Sector E's Treehouse:**

While Numbuh 4X was playing soccer, I mean football, at the Hooligans' house, the operatives were at Sector E's Treehouse. Sector E was doing a check around the whole city by hacking into the cameras in the street. While they were doing that, Numbuh 1 was trying to get of hold of Sector Z and Sector JA on their phones, but they wouldn't pick up. He called Numbuh 362 to get them, but like him, she could not get a hold of them also.

"I can't get a hold of the others." Numbuh 1 said as he puts his phone away.

"Maybe they turned off their phones/communicators so they won't get exposed and captured." Numbuh 12.13 said, remembering the incident 5 months ago.

"Hey, do you think the Hooligans use to be KND operatives like how the Delightful Children were Sector Z?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"We thought of that." Numbuh 122 said as he entered the room, along with the rest of his Sector.

"We looked through the databanks, but it has nothing of Sector E members disappearing or anybody that looked kind of like them." Numbuh 513 said.

"So you guys found nothing on them?" Numbuh 2 said.

"Yeah, nothing at all." Numbuh 437 said.

"So how are we going to find them now? You guys have no idea where their base is or where they live." Numbuh 5 said.

"We can always go around and ask some of their allies." Numbuh 513 said.

"If you guys can do that, why didn't you do it before!?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Because it was not of an importance before." Numbuh 122 said.

"And we have to be in disguise. They know all of our faces." Numbuh 437 said.

"How come? We never fought them before in our life." Numbuh 4 asked.

"You guys are one of the top Sectors. Of course adults are going to know you from all the complaints they make about you guys ruining their plans." Numbuh 99-Rescue said.

"Then what about you guys?"

"We might've spied of them a couple of times."

"Alright then. Do you guys have disguises with you?" Numbuh 1 asked Sector E.

"Yes, follow us then." Numbuh 437 said as he led them to the disguise clothes room. ('cept Numbuh 12.13 and Numbuh 99-Rescue didn't follow)

**Few minutes later...**

Numbuh 1 had a wig on that kind of looked like his old hair. He wore an oversized coat over white shirt, with black pants. He had his sunglasses off too, mostly because everybody knows his trademark sunglasses. Numbuh 2 took his aviator hat off, so his hair and eyes were completely shown. He wore a dark blue shirt with a brown trench coat over it. He also wore gloves and blue jeans. Numbuh 3 wore a normal cap, a light blue plain dress shirt and tannish colored pants. Numbuh 4 used stilts to made himself look like the captain he was in Operation M.O.V.I.E. (He's using the same disguise.) Numbuh 5 wore nerdy-like glasses, a white dress shirt with a tie and a pink skirt. (Quite embarrassing for her) Sector E dressed in some "regular" clothes worn by most Westerners. Numbuh 12.13 had her bandanna (face mask or whatever it's called) and her visors off. She wore a dark purple and gray sweater, blue jeans, and had her glasses on. Numbuh 99-Rescue had on a pink and white sundress, a dark blue skirt, and had her hair neatly combed.

"Hey wait a minute. You guys had an extra pair of clothes in your backpacks!?" Numbuh 4 asked the Sector WI duo.

"Yeah. It's great to trick people with." Numbuh 12.13. said with a smirk. "Oh, and we should use our real names instead of our Numbuhs. That way they won't figure out who we are."

"In that case, I'm James." Numbuh 122 said.

"I'm Suzanne." Numbuh 513 said.

"And I'm Rick." Numbuh 437 said.

"And if you forgot, I'm Mai." Numbuh 12.13 said.

"And I'm Camilla." Numbuh 99-Rescue. After everybody told each others name (Since we already know Sector V, we don't need to read their introduction), they separated into 3 teams. Suzanne, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 2 on one (Team 1), James, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 3, and Camilla on another (Team 2), and Rick, Mai, and Numbuh 5 on the last team (Team 3). They all went their separate ways to different homes of the different evil adults in England. First of, Team 1.

"So, the person we have to check out a guy named Royal Music?" Numbuh 4 asked, a little confused a the name.

"So where will we find him?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"When you hear some loud music, he's there at the source." Suzanne said.

"Really? This should be a piece of cake!" Numbuh 4 stated. Right when he said that, some really, really loud music was heard. It nearly blew their eardrums off. "Why the crud is this music sooooo loooouuudddd!?"

"Because he likes to "rock" out his inner music!" Suzanne simply said.

"I can't hear where the music is coming from! It's coming from every direction!" Numbuh 2 said. Then Suzanne pointed to a place with lights flashing everywhere inside the building. "Oh." They walked inside, and, well, the only people there besides them, was some guy singing really badly and loud on the stage. It seems everybody else made a run for it already. Royal Music had on tight blue pants that was held by a black belt (No, not the karate one). He also wore a black undershirt with a long purple trench coat over it. He had light blue hair, and wore one of those big fancy hats over his head. He was "rocking" out with his guitar, not noticing that mostly everyone left, except the three operatives.

"Excuse me!" Suzanne yelled out to Royal Music. And he didn't respond. Well with the loud music, it isn't a surprise that he didn't hear her. She then walks toward the speakers and unplugged the cord. Soon the music was lost and Royal Music became very confused.

"Hey! I was rocking out! Why did you stop me!" Royal Music yelled angrily.

"We're here for an interview." Suzanne said. The other two looked really confused, but Royal Music's face lit up when she said that.

"Really?" Royal Music said excitedly.

"Of course. You are one of England's most popular artist." Suzanne said. Then the other two finally caught on the act.

"Yeah, yeah. So..." Numbuh 2 began to say as he takes out a notebook. "...What kind of people do you target for your music?"

"Anybody of course! That's why I randomly crash into people's party and force kids to listen to me!" Royal Music said. Numbuh 2 starts pretending to write that down.

"Ah. Mind telling me where you get the equipment to do these kinds of things?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"From those nice Rowdy Hooligans From Across the Square kids of course. They are one of the nicest group of kids I ever met in my life. They understand my music!" Royal Music said, but it made the three operatives very confused.

"The RHFATS supplied you with these equipment!?" Suzanne asked completely confused. Like with many people, she didn't think they were rich enough like to supply some "evil" things to adults.

"Of course they did. They did it for other adults, so why not me?"

"But, but, but, how can they afford to do so?"

"Because they're one of the richest people in England. I mean, you have heard of them right?" Right at that, Suzanne's mind just exploded. She was greatly confused. 3 years fighting them and Sector E didn't even know this, and they supposedly "get along."

"Ah, very interesting. Do you happen to know where they live?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"Or that's easy, they live, wait a minute, why do you want to know that? Aren't you supposed to be interviewing me!" Royal Music said.

"Oh yes, yes. Forgot about that. So where should we start of?" Numbuh 2 quickly said, though he was starting to get really nervous, because he did not want to do this. He looked at Suzanne for help, but she was also stumped.

"Hmm, let's see, I started..." And there, Royal started to blab about how he got into his "career." Well, these guys are stuck here for a while, and now onto Team 2.

Now with Team 2, their target was this mime called Creeper. Though it's strange that they're targeting a silent person, but that's their decision. They found him rather quickly, but he was already putting up a show, so right now they're trying to think of a plan that will allow them to get Creeper away from the crowd and talk to him, without someone overhearing their conversation.

"Why can't we just act as mimes ourselves? Wouldn't it work better that way?" Numbuh 3 suggested to the team.

"It's good, but I'm pretty sure there are not a lot of mimes around this area, or anywhere in this country." James answered.

"So it'll be suspicious if 4 random mimes popped out of nowhere?" Numbuh 1 stated.

"Pretty much."

"Oh. What if we lure him into a box? On the outside, it can say free stuff for mimes. He walks in, we close and lock the entrance, and we have him!" Numbuh 3 said.

"Uhm, Kuki, nobody falls for those anymore." Numbuh 1 said.

"And I'm pretty a lot of people would be suspicious of 4 kids carrying a large box with some pounding sounds coming out of it." James said.

"Then make it happen! It's not suspicious for kids carrying a box with noise coming out of it!" Numbuh 3 said.

"But I'm pretty show the mime wouldn't talk to us then." Numbuh 1 said.

"Mimes don't talk anyway, so you just have to force him to, not capture him." Numbuh 99-Rescue said.

"What, you have a better idea Camilla?" James asked.

"We could always scare him into talking."

"And how is that going to help?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"He won't be thinking straight and he'll just start answering the questions by blurting them out." Numbuh 99-Rescue said.

"Eh, that actually sounds like a good idea. What do you suppose we do?" James replied. Numbuh 1 felt a little uncomfortable with that. He wasn't sure if should actually listen to the idea Numbuh 99-Rescue has in stall for them. I mean come on, they do a lot of crazy things!

"You'll see. Anybody have a camera or something that can make a big flash to blind the people's eyes with for a while?"

**Few minutes later...**

So the Creeper is doing his performance, like what all mimes would do when they're not creeping you out. What he was really trying to lure some kids to him so he could trap them in a made up box. (I don't know how's that possible, but let's just go with it.) Then a flash suddenly came out of nowhere and blinded him and the audience for a bit. When his vision came back, he noticed that some of his audience were gone. Another flash happened and more of them disappeared. The Creeper was really getting nervous now because he does not know what's happening. Though his crowd is clapping because they think this is a part of his act, when it really isn't. Then some smoke appeared near the floor and some really creepy music began playing.

'Hey!? Is someone trying to steal my show!?' The Creeper thought to himself, trying to keep quiet. Then he felt something tap his back. He turned around to see and no one was there. He felt another tap at his other shoulder. He turned to see and what he saw was a very realistic looking ghost at his side. "!" The mime screamed with his mouth wide open, but of course no sound came out of it. He tried to run, but he tripped over something while running. What caught his leg was some kind of creepy looking hand. Well, he wasn't really scared of that, but when he turned to see his audience, all of them were gone and day suddenly turned to night. (Heh, heh, you'll find out soon.)

'What is happening!' The Creeper thought. Then a knife suddenly comes his way and it barely misses him by an inch. He only stares at it in horror as it sticks itself to the ground. Lightning and thunder makes it appearance and things became windy. More knives came his way and on instinct, he dodges all and tries to get out. Then the same ghost he saw earlier, flies by him, and flies back, making him make a sudden stop and run the other. The Creeper screams in horror (Though it's silent again) and the ghost chases him with an evil laugh.

Now outside this little "stunt," Numbuh 99-Rescue was surveying all the special effect items and making sure they were working. A fan was used to blow the smoke into one spot, which was the place the mime was in right now. Some dark light projectors were used to make the inside of the area dark. A radio with dark, scary music was playing along with another having the thunder sound. A quick flash projector was used to replicate the lighting and there were some fake, but also painful, knives inside a box near it. The "ghost" then came out of the area, though the mime was still inside the area, being scared by some random scary object. (I'll just leave this to your imagination.) The "ghost" was actually Numbuh 3, who wore some heavy make-up to make her look scary.

"How long till he will spill the beans Camilla?" Numbuh 3 asked Numbuh 99-Rescue.

"I dunno. If you want a better plan, you should just ask Mai. I'm just the person who can pinpoints things." Numbuh 99-Rescue replied. Then she walks up to Kuki and puts a very scary mask on her face and pushes her to the "scare zone." When she got in, a very loud screamed followed. (The mime broke!) "Yep, just a few more scares and we should be done."

**With Team 3:**

Now, for Numbuh 5, the mission was torture! Apparently, the adult her team was after, The Scientist, was a major Doctor Time Space and the Continuum fan and all she's hearing are facts about the show from both him, and Numbuh 12.13 and Rick! Those two got along with him pretty well since they watched the show before, but Numbuh 5 was just there getting annoyed by their "nerdy" talk. They were trying to get along with him because with "friendship" comes trust. Especially since people usually blabber out information when they are talking for a long time.

"Alright already! We know that you like the nerdy tv show! Can we just talk about something else!?" Numbuh 5 said in annoyance.

"Ah, yes, sorry about that. So what about the RHFATS?" The Scientist asked them.

"How do they help you?" Rick asks.

"Oh. Well they often supply me materials for building my time machine that can also go through space."

"So like the TARDIS?"

"Of course. What did you expect?"

"Well if you want a time machine, that machine over there is one." Numbuh 12.13 said while pointing to ATM machine that looked like it was just placed there a minute ago.

"That's just a ATM machine! I'm not that stupid to far for that!" The Scientist said.

"But it is a time machine. Where I come from, ATMs are also time machines if you just type in 0401." Numbuh 12.13 said calmly. The Scientist's face lit up when he heard this and rushed over to the time (cough ATM cough) machine. The other two operatives though sweatdrops at how easily the guy fell for the lie. When the Scientist typed in the pin, a net just pops out and catches him right there.

"April Fools." Numbuh 12.13 said. (But it's not April Fools yet.)

"Hey, how come you didn't tell us the plan Mai?" Rick asked as they walked to the Scientist. Like many before him, he was greatly confused, but you don't need to read that again.

"Because you guys can't understand." Numbuh 12.13 simply said.

"Get use to it Rick. She has always been like this. And how did you come up with a lie like that Mai?" Numbuh 5 asked Numbuh 12.13.

"Actually it was only half a lie. Apparentlly, Wisconsin is like the only place that also calls ATM machines, time machines." (Prove me wrong. This is just what I heard from my teacher who's from a different state.)

"Ok...?" Numbuh 5 asked.

"So how are we going to get information out of him?" Rick asked while standing over the Scientist.

"You're those annoying KND brats! You'll never get information out of me! Never!" The Scientist said. Then Numbuh 12.13 grabbed his mouth and forced some kind off liquid into his mouth. Once he swallowed it, she backed up and wait for the effects of the liquid to take effect.

"Ok, so where do the RHFATS live?"

"They live in that super big mansion in the big house district." The Scientist answered truthfully. The Scientist looked really confused when he answered that.

"K. Thanks. Lets go to where ever that place is." Numbuh 12.13 said as she drags Rick along.

"How can you know if he isn't lying?" Numbuh 5 asked as she follows them.

"I gave him some truth serum."

"Why do you have truth serum with you?"

"Why don't you?"

"Fine. I'll tell the others then." Well Numbuh 5 didn't really need to do that since everybody got their information already. They met up at the RHFATS' place soon, away from all the security of course.

"So wait here till they come out?" Numbuh 4 asked as he takes out his costume.

"No, just go busting in and we'll be fine." Numbuh 12.13 said.

"Isn't that too reckless?" Suzanne asked.

"Regret nothing and crash yourself away." The others just shrugged and just agreed to the plan. They crashed through the windows, but after seeing what was happening inside, they instantly regretted the idea. Numbuh 4X was singing the ending theme for Mahou Sentai Magiranger in the most annoying little girl singing voice that he can muster and the RHFATS were wearing some ear muffs while recording the little "performance."

"What the...! It's so horrible!" Numbuh 5 said.

"My ears!" Numbuh 4 cried out. Numbuh 4X stopped when he finally notices them, along with the RHFATS.

"Hello KND. What brings you operatives to our mansion?" Clive asked.

"To get back the idiot!" Numbuh 12.13 said.

"You didn't need to add the idiot part." Numbuh 4X said while sweat dropping.

"Well if you want him, you'll have to get through us first." Joanne said. Soon, the butler, and the 3 servants appeared, ready for battle, while the house suddenly went into lock down. Numbuh 4X backed up to them.

"It's no use escaping." The butler said coolly. The Hooligans also got some things to fight with.

"Watch out guys. The butler is super strong." Numbuh 4X warned them.

"No matter what the enemy is, we'll always find a way to beat them." James stated. Let the battle begin. (Clash!)

**Yeah! I'm finally done with this chapter! K, I was busy with homework and watching the Olympics, so that's why this was late. Anyway, I won't be updating for a while, like, for a long while, because of homework and I want to watch the Olympics. Don't worry I'll still work on this. Anyway, figure out where I got Sector E's names, or I'll kill you. Anyway, see you guys again with Sector Z and the others.**

**CosmicFourzeXXXX signing out.**


End file.
